DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA
by lecaosma
Summary: Por mas que suplique no me abandones, dijiste no soy yo es el destino y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba,tenia que elegir otro camino". Un SongFic. C


**Recomendación:**

_Les recomiendo que mientras lo leen escuchen la canción de mismo nombre interpretada por la agrupación "Camila". _

_¡¡Que lo disfruten!!_

**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje,_

_con rumbo hacia lo desconocido,_

_no se si algún día vuelva a verte,_

_no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

Los recuerdos se atropellaban en la cabeza Bella, nublando todo a su alrededor, mientras observaba por la ventana del avión, cerrando sus manos clavando así las uñas en sus palmas, quería sentir otro tipo de dolor, sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento le iba a estallar, estaba segura que en esta oportunidad no sobreviviría, no esta vez, pero ya no tenia opción, ya no había nada por que quedarse y pelear… Tenia que rendirse a su propio destino, y afrontar con valentía y dignidad el viaje que ahora inicia, nadie más tenia que sufrir las consecuencias, al final ella misma había decidido su sentencia a jamás volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, entre sus labios, entre su cuerpo. Rápidamente el dolor se volvió a intensificar cristalizando sus ojos, era sorprendente que aun tuviera lagrimas para llorarlo, pero ya era tarde y no se podía permitir romperse en ese instante, tendría que hacer lo que siempre hacia, tragarse el dolor y después a solas en algún rincón oscuro sacarlo, así era como debía ser.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino,_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba,_

_tenia que elegir otro camino._

Después de todo ella le había rogado que se quedara, pero el no quiso quedarse, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a todos, pero el tenia miedo, aquel miedo que los había hecho callar por tanto tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquel miedo que los había hecho sufrir, aquel miedo que ahora la condenaba al abandono… al destierro, pero aun sus palabras volaban por su cabeza y la llenaban.

-_Se que podemos hacerlo… podemos luchar… no me dejes_- Le suplico Bella entre las lagrimas aferrándose a su camisa.

-_No lo entiendes Bella… no soy yo… es nuestro destino… Nos robamos una oportunidad que no era nuestra, y ahora pagamos las consecuencias… Sabíamos desde el principio que no íbamos a terminar juntos… que era imposible, pero aun así seguimos… y míranos ahora… Te estoy partiendo el corazón y eso me esta matando_ – Le aseguro el vampiro adolorido, eso era lo ultimo que había buscado, causarle dolor, pero si seguían juntos, causarían más dolor del que estaba dispuestos a soportar.

¿Qué podía hacer Bella ahora? Afrontar que su destino estaba escrito, que sus caminos eran separados y que era tiempo de entenderlo, tal vez el tenia razón, pero aun dolía mucho tener que separarse definitivamente.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,_

_los recuerdos,_

_no me alcanzan,_

_pero me mantienen vivo,_

Pero aquellos escasos momentos de felicidad la mantenían aun funcionado, aquellos días en que el sol le hacia brillar su piel, en que escapaban del mundo para detener el tiempo y amarse en silencio, entregando todo lo que alguna vez habían tenido, y todo lo que jamás les había pertenecido, y lo que alguna vez robaron, por que jamás les pertenecería.

Eran aquellos recuerdos que hacían que todo ese dolor que ahora le partía el corazón tuviera algún sentido aunque lentamente se hundieran en la desolación que ahora la acompañaba, nerviosamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos evitando tocar el anillo, no soportaba ni verlo, ya que su brillo inmediatamente le recordaba su piel, ahora ausente ¿Por qué había sido destinada al dolor? ¿Por que tuvo que conocer el verdadero amor, cuando no podía mantenerlo a su lado? No era justo, pero la vida raras veces lo era.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo,_

_de que me sirve la esperanza,_

_si es lo ultimo que muere,_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

¿De que servía la vida?, Ahora que nada tenia sentido, todo estaba perdido, y ni siquiera podido echarse a la pena, ella no tenia esa opción, su camino no se lo permitía, y eso era lo que más dolía, ni quiera poder demostrar que toda esperanza se había perdido, por que el se las había llevado todas, ese día se las había arrancado del pecho y ahora estaba descorazonada, y estaba segura que nada latía en su pecho, el se había llevado los hilos que daban sentido a su vida, y ahora solo quedaba despojos de lo que un día había sido.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión,_

_para decirte que no me arrepiento,_

_de haberte entregado el corazón._

Y nuevamente ese maldito día la acechaba como si fuera lo único que habitara en su cabeza, y nuevamente cerro los puños con más fuerza, seguramente los demás pensarían que era por las turbulencias del vuelo, pero la verdad es que el pasado aun dolía y se marcaba cada segundo más, volviendo palpable, y más real de lo que en ese momento había sido.

-…_Te estoy partiendo el corazón y eso me esta matando_ – Le aseguro el vampiro adolorido, eso era lo ultimo que había buscado causarle dolor, pero si seguían juntos, causarían más dolor del que estaba dispuestos a soportar.

-_Tu puedes hacer de mi corazón lo que quieras… al final es tuyo… todo lo que soy es tuyo… aunque hubiera preferido que eligieras amarme antes de destrozarme la vida… y lo más absurdo de todo… es que no me arrepiento… jamás nada me ha dolido tanto como esto… y tal vez jamás me reponga de tu adiós… de tu destierro… pero aun sabiendo el final… no cambiaria… ni por un instante… el haberte amado… aunque es lo más doloroso que eh hecho en mi vida…_ -Le aseguro Bella entre las lagrimas dejándose caer la suelo, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Inmediatamente el vampiro se tiro al suelo y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que en un momento pensó que la rompería, pero no le importaba, quería calmar el dolor, pero ya no podía hacerlo, tal vez era un cobarde por dejarla partir, pero era lo mejor aunque le estuviera costando la vida que no tenia, por que estaba seguro que después de ese momento, ni siquiera seria un muerto en vida… ahora simplemente seria un muerto que continuaría con su rutina, y se dedicaría a esperar a que el calvario terminara de alguna forma.

-_Por favor no llores…¿Qué puedo hacer para parar el dolor?-_ Le suplico el vampiro después de unos minutos.

_-¿Dime como te arranco de mi piel?... ¿Dame la formula para poder enterrarte en mi cabeza?... Para dejarte ir… sin darte mi vida en el camino_- Le pidió Bella desesperada, sin controlar más la frustración que estaba experimentando –_Dame una razón para matarte y sacarte de mi vida… para que deje de buscarme en tus ojos… para que deje de encontrar el sentido de mi vida en tus labios… para que deje de doler el hueco en mi pecho…_- le suplico rendida, cansada de luchar contra lo inminente.

-_Para mi también es doloroso… Fuiste mi mejor razón para caer en la tentación_…- Le aseguro el vampiro – _Pensé que amarte me daba permiso para pecar sin obtener castigo… pero estaba muy equivocado… Tal vez esta este es el castigo y la lección, todo junto y revuelto… y desgarradoramente doloroso… Pensamos que estábamos entrando al paraíso… cuando estábamos cayendo en picada al infierno_…- Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla –_Por favor vete… solo vete… si te quedas un poco más no tendré el valor para verte abandonarme_…- le susurro con la voz rota, aunque no había ni una lagrima en su rostro su alma están en tormenta.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_dijiste no soy yo es el destino,_

_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba,_

_tenia que elegir otro camino._

-_No me alejes… por favor_…- Le rogo una ultima vez la castaña sabiendo que ya nada se podía hacer para evitar en final.

-_Isabella… mi Isabella… Mañana te vas a casar con mi hijo… oficialmente dejaras de ser mía… y el tiempo en que me creí tu dueño… se habrá destrozado con el dolor, y el solo pensamiento será criminal para mi… ni siquiera te podre recordar… y como un delincuente ocultare mi mayor tesoro en lo más profundo para jamás volverlo a tocar_…- le aseguro Carlisle levantándose bruscamente del suelo a una velocidad sobre humana.

-Pero _te amo… y aunque estas causando el peor dolor de mi vida… ni siquiera este dolor_- Le dijo señalando su pecho la joven –_Va poder acabar con este sentimiento… ¿Así que estaré condenada a mentir para hacer feliz a Edward_?- Le cuestiono levantándose del suelo siento la cabeza pesada a causa de las lagrimas mientras los ojos rojos seguían derramando todo el dolor.

-_Sera una mentira blanca por un bien mayor… Edward es tu camino… y Esme el mío_- sentencio el medico con horror.

-_Creo que esta mentira seria más grande… que tus mismo deseos de hacer lo correcto… tal vez me quede grande_…- Le dijo Bella resignada a su futura vida.

-_Por un tiempo fingirás amarlo hasta que un día… lo amaras… y yo… me convertiré en un espejismo borroso… que finalmente desaparecerá_…- Afirmo Carlisle melancólicamente, temiendo terriblemente sus palabras.

-¡¡_TE PROHÍBO QUE JUZGUES MI AMOR!! _– Le gritó Bella encolerizada – _Habla por ti… Por que yo por más que finja amor, jamás se podrá compara al verdadero… por que el único que es capaz de despertar en mi eso eres tu… así que no digas que te olvidare, por que tal vez tu lo puedas hacer, pero yo te llevare tatuado, casi como un karma… como una condena de cadena perpetua imborrable, inmutable dentro de mi_- le dijo segura como nunca lo había estado de sus palabras. El medico rendido bajo la cabeza.

-_Es lo mejor… para todos... Y aunque eres el amor de mi existencia… lo nuestro jamás debió ser… Y por eso no pude continuar y lo sabes_- Le recordó el rubio con tristeza –_Jamás le romperías el corazón a Esme ni a Edward… no podríamos con ello_- le aseguro.

-_Pues se feliz… no se lo rompiste a ellos… nos lo rompiste a nosotros_…- Le dijo Bella intentado controlar el llanto, girándose para salir del consultorio, y dejar todo lo que alguna vez había sido y lo que había podido ser en aquel lugar.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si eres lo que yo pido,_

_los recuerdos,_

_no me alcanzan,_

_pero me mantienen vivo,_

Aun Bella podía sentir el sabor de aquel adiós que se había quedo congelado en sus labios, no había podido pronunciarlo, así se había condenado a llevarlo consigo, como la más pesada cruz. Al final todo había salido según lo escrito, la boda fue un evento precioso, que la castaña no había podido apreciar por el dolor que había podido camuflar entre los nervios y la supuesta felicidad que debía sentir, mientras una fría mano se posaba en su puño cerrado.

-Ya paso la turbulencia- Le susurro la suave voz de Edward, haciendo que la joven se obligara a extender los músculos y es que ahora todo el costaba el doble incluso respirar, tenia que obligarse a todo, para cubrir todo aquel dolor que estaba protegiendo ese amor que siempre sentaría por Carlisle.

-Detesto las turbulencias- Dijo la joven en su mejor tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes… siempre te protegeré- Le aseguro Edward con un beso suave en los labios de la castaña. La joven intento corresponder, pero la pasión se había escapado de su vida.

_De que me sirve la vida_

_si no la vivo contigo,_

_de que me sirve la esperanza,_

_si es lo ultimo que muere,_

_y sin ti ya la he perdido._

Ahora la vida de Bella se limitaba a fingir sentimientos, hacer que un pecho hueco latiera, y se llenara de aire, mientras en algún tiempo perdido entre los demás tiempos había conocido el amor, que aunque prohibido había dado sentido, y ya de nada servía la vida… sin esperanza, sin amor, sin Carlisle.

**.:. FIN .:.**

**Notas de Auntora:**

**Este es un pequeño Fic que se me ocurrio que va especialemente dedicado a dos grandes autoras y amigas Elianna Cullen y Ginny3001 deseosa de volver a leer algo de ellas.**

**Y a todos lo que sigen mis historias!!!**

**¡¡Gracias!!  
**


End file.
